l'os de nessie et jacob
by celia brandon massen
Summary: ma nouvelle vie, mes heureuses evenement


Bonjour je m'appelle Renésmee Cullen, surnommée Nessie. Oui, comme le monstre du Loch Ness, mais je ne le prend pas mal car je suis assez jolie. Alors je me dis que c'est mignon quand même comme surnom.

J'ai l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 20 ans mais en faite j'en ai seulement 15.

Connaissant ma naissance, vous savez que je suis née vampire et humaine, enfin plus vampire quand même mais bon passons. Je suis aussi l'imprégnée de mon Jack. Nous nous sommes unis il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, il est ma vie. Je ne peux vraiment pas me passer de lui.

Pourquoi lui me direz vous?

Et bien je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que pour rien au monde, je ne le changerais.

Pour notre mariage, nous avons eu un magnifique cottage à la frontière de la Push et de chez mes grands-parents.

Chacun venait chez nous à tour de rôle et quelque fois ensembles.

Dans peu de temps, une fête sera organisée pour l'anniversaire de ma mère, et bien sûr la fête se fera chez mes grands-parents, avec le clan Cullen mais aussi la tribu des loups qui font partis intégrante de la famille désormais. Tout le monde s'entend très bien et c'est beaucoup plus facile à vivre.

Alice déboula comme une folle à la maison me soulevant du sol tout en hurlant:

_ Journée shopping ma chérie, on doit trouver des vêtements pour l'anniversaire surprise de ta maman!

_ Youpi mais pose-moi par terre s'il te plait.

_ Ah oui pardon.

_ B'jour... grommela Jack réveillé par le brouhaha d'Alice.

_ Pardon pour le réveil mon loup mais ma tante est toujours aussi survoltée

_ Ouais pas grave.

_ Bon je vous laisse... et toi Nessie à 13h à la villa pour le départ ok?

_ Oui tata pas de problème je serai là.

Aussitôt Alice partie, je m'activais à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de mon époux mais il avait une autre idée en tête apparemment.

_ Tu reviens te coucher avec moi quelque instant? Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou et en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je suis en manque de toi.

_ Bien c'est si gentiment demandé que je ne peux pas te le refuser mon loup, dis-je avec un superbe sourire au lèvre.

_ Allez ma chérie! Petite sieste et après je te laisse partir faire flamber la carte bleu,

_ Oui mon loup j'arrive.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, je trouvais mon homme vêtu d'un simple boxer, debout prés du lit, avec une rose dans les mains, et un magnifique sourire au lèvres. Je couru dans ses bras et faisions une petite sieste magnifique, comme nous en avions l'habitude d'en faire dès que nous en avions envie et que nous étions un peu seul.

Une fois notre sieste finie, je faisais le petit déjeuner puis partais prendre une douche afin de me préparer pour mon après midi shopping avec mes tantes et ma mère.

_ Ma puce, tu m'as manqué, je suis heureuse de te voir, me dit ma mère quand j'arrivais à la villa.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, papa n'est pas la? Où et tout le monde en fait? Pourquoi tu es la seule à m'accueillir?

_ Ben figure-toi qu'ils sont tous partis je ne sais où, et que je me retrouve seule. Mais je pense que ça sent la surprise pour mon anniversaire tout ça.

_ Mais non! Tu te fais des idée là maman! Sinon je serais aussi au courant!

_ Allez viens on va la voiture et on part faire du shopping juste toutes les deux pour la peine! Dit-elle très fort.

_ Mais non on arrive! Dirent d'un coup Alice et Rose.

_ Ouais ouais, mais j'ai quand même été mise à l'écart pour je ne sais quoi et je n'aime toujours pas les surprises. Alors j'ai décidé de faire la tête toute la journée et j'arrêterais uniquement quand je sauras de quoi il en retourne, dit ma mère.

_ Bon moi, je veux faire les boutiques alors on part toutes les 4 ou je pars seule.

_ C'est parti ma Nessie. On prend deux voitures car on aura besoin de place pour les sacs. Nessie, Rose, en voiture! Bella viens avec moi! On se rejoint au centre commercial de Seattle.

_ Ok pas de problème, Rose on part maintenant, kiss maman à tout de suite.

_ Bisou ma puce.

Arrivées au centre commercial, nous faisions chaque boutique. A trois reprises, nous avions du rejoindre les voitures afin d'y déposer nos sacs. J'ai encore dépensé un peu mais Alice et Maman on beaucoup payé pour moi.

J'ai pris plein de sous vêtements, des pantalons, des robes et j'ai même pris de vêtements pour Jack car avec les mutations se vêtement ne durent pas bien longtemps.

POV Jack

Mon trésor était parti faire du shopping en famille avec ses tantes. Aussi, je décidais aller faire une ronde vite fait, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes un peu. Je laissais un rapide mot sur la table:

"Mon trésor,

je suis parti me dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt,

je t'aime tu es ma vie.

Ton loup."

Je plaçais le papier en évidence sur le mobilier, puis partais en courant. Une fois dehors, je mutais. Je profitais de l'air frais et suivais le chemin que mon flair m'indiquait. Quand d'un coup, je surpris une odeur de vampire. Je m'y rendais rapidement et cherchais à joindre la meute. Mais personne n'était muté donc je me retrouvais seul. Trop loin de chez moi pour joindre Edward, je décidais de rebrousser chemin.

Hélas, je fus vite rattrapé par ces vampires. Je me suis soudainement retrouvé encerclé par huit vampires. Comment combattre seul contre huit vampire?

Sachant que la partie ne serait pas simple, je décidais tout de même de lutter.

_ Wouah! Un loup, un vrai! Dit l'un des vampires.

_ Oui, ton odeur nous a guidé à toi. On ne compte pas te laisser fuir, notre chef serait trop heureux que nous te ramenions avec nous. Tu seras notre prisonnier tant que tu te montreras utile, ensuite... tu serviras de tapis! Ria un vampire à gorge déployée.

_ Pourquoi ne pas en faire un tapis tout de suite?

_ Il a lui aussi l'air de vouloir se battre, alors faisons lui ce dernier plaisir.

Tout à coups, trois vampires s'élancèrent sur moi. Je pus en repousser deux, mais le troisième m'agrippa par le cou et me mordit. Trois autres vampires me sautèrent dessus. La douleur était intense, je ne tenais plus, s'était trop douloureux.

Mes pensées se destinèrent à ma femme, sa famille, la meute...

_ Jack tiens le coup on arrive.

La pensée de Seth me parvint dans le lointain.

_ Tiens pour nous, on arrive, Edward arrive aussi.

_ Je n'y arriverais pas...pensais-je... dites à Nessie que je l'aime, cachez-lui ma souffrance.

Dans un dernier souffle, je sombrais, laissant m'envahir par l'obscurité... la mort m'emportait et je me laissais entrainé sans siller.

POV Nessie

En entrant dans une énième boutique, je fuis prise d'une atroce douleur au ventre, tombant au sol. Alice et maman coururent vers moi pendant que Rose téléphonait à Carlisle. Elle l'informa qu'elles me transportaient à l'hôpital afin qu'il puisse me consulter.

Rose me porta à l'intérieur de l'établissement hospitalier. J'étais toujours pliée sous la douleur que personne n'arrivait à apaiser. Ma mère n'arrivait pas à joindre jack, ni mon père. Carlisle vint à notre rencontre avec un fauteuil roulant et m'emmena jusqu'à son bureau. Après plusieurs examens, Carlisle s'avança vers moi avec un sourire peint sur le visage.

_ Nessie, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu n'es pas souffrante, seulement enceinte. D'ici quelque mois tu seras l'heureuse maman de triplés. Trois embryons sont apparus sur l'échographie. Tu n'as rien vu étant à moitié endormie.

_ Quoi? Mais non! Je ne peux pas! Je suis une vampire, je ne peux pas être mère.

_ Mais si ma petite fille... Tu es née de mère humaine je te rappelle, et ton époux, lui, peut avoir des enfants. Alors oui tu es bien enceinte de trois enfants. Je te laisse la joie de l'annoncer à toute la famille. Tes tantes, ta mère et ta grand-mère sont impatientes et anxieuses de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé alors je les laisse rentrer.

_ Oui vas-y.

_ Mesdames Cullen, Nessie souhaite vous parler.

_ Alors ma puce que t'est-il arrivé? Je suis tellement inquiète.

_ Maman, tatas, grand-mère, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je ...

_ Mais tu attends quoi là allez! Piailla Alice.

_ Je ... je suis enceinte, je vais être maman de trois enfants, dis-je les yeux fixés dans ceux de ma mère.

_ Félicitations, ma chérie, me dirent Esmée, Alice et Rose en choeur.

_ Je vais être mamie de triplés! Il faut que je prévienne ton père, il va être sous le choc.

_ Oui et Jack aussi je pense. J'y pense... tu as de leurs nouvelles?

_ Non toujours rien. Et ça m'inquiète un peu, je l'avoue.

Le téléphone de maman, sonna, interrompant notre conversation. Elle quitta le bureau, le téléphone dans les mains.

Quand elle revint, plus aucun sourie n'illuminait son visage. De plus, elle était prise de tremblements. A croire qu'elle avait froid...mais cela était parfaitement impossible, au vu de sa condition. Autre chose se passait...

_ C'était Edward. Murmura-t-elle. Ma puce, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant, je suis désolée... un accident s'est produit...

_ Jack! Où est-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

_ Chut ma puce, calme-toi. Papa est avec lui. Il a été pris au piège par une bande de huit vampires. Tes oncles et ton père s'en sont occupé comme ils ont pu, ils ont tout tenté mais... Jack n'a pas survécu... Je suis désolée ma chérie, ils sont arrivés trop tard.

_ Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Pas mon loup! Pas lui! Hurlais-je les larmes débordants mes yeux.

Le trop plein d'émotions eut raison de moi, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

POV Carlisle

Voilà maintenant quatre mois que Nessie reste dans l'inconscience. Je l'ai faite transférer à la villa, pour que je puisse la veiller, mais aussi pour que la famille soit prêt d'elle. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour elle. Les petits bougent beaucoup et l'accouchement est pour dans quelque jours, et elle n'ai toujours pas éveillée. Je pense que je vais devoir déclencher l'accouchement. Mais que faire pour Nessie? Je me sens tellement impuissant, si inutile. De plus, je me demande ce que vont devenir les petits si leur mère sne se réveille jamais, ils n'ont déjà plus de père.

Je chassais ces pensées rapidement de mon esprit, retrouvant mes certitudes, Nessie se réveillerait, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_ Carlisle, c'est pour bientôt. J'ai vu que c'était pour demain. Deux filles, un garçon. Nessie ouvrira les yeux en percevant leurs cris. Tout redevient normal Carlisle! Oh et puis, nous aurons de la visite, qui, je l'ignore encore. Seulement quatre silhouettes au pas de la porte de la villa me sont apparues, mais rien de net encore...

_ Ok, alors on prépare tout ici. Amenez les couveuses, et aménageons mon bureau pour qu'il serve de salle d'accouchement. Edward je sais qu'elle est ta fille mais je risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide.

_ Bella, Rose, Esmée, vous vous occuperez des petits. N'ayant pas encore de prénoms; et vu que la décision ne nous appartient pas, nous ne les nommerons pas. Alice, Jasper et Emmet allez à la chasse, il me faudra du sang pour les bébés , bien qu'ils soient à moitié loup, ils sont aussi vampire, donc prévoyons. Du sang sera aussi nécessaire pour Nessie. Chaque personne qui sera présente avec moi doit aller chasser, je ne veux prendre aucun risque concernant Nessie ou les bébés, dit Edward comme pour prendre le relais de mes ordres.

Le lendemain, l'accouchement se passa pour le mieux. Les bébés étaient magnifique. La couleur de peau de leur père et la beauté de leur mère. De vrais anges. Le garçon n'était pas autant vampire que ses sœur. J'en ai donc conclu qu'il avait un côté loup plus prononcé, le rôle d'ALPHA l'attendrait certainement plus tard, comme son père. Les filles, elles, avaient un appétit féroce, et nos réserves de sang s'amoindrissaient rapidement. Nessie s'était bel et bien réveillée aux premiers cris de ses enfants. La tristesse l'accablait, mais ses enfants près d'elle lui faisait la réconfortaient. Elle avait choisi de magnifiques prénoms. Abby, diminutif d'Abbygaelle, était la première de ses filles, ensuite venait JJ, Jack Junior, et enfin Wendy, comme Alice l'avait prédit.

Les amazones, amies de Nessie, ainsi que Nauhel étaient venus lui rendre visite.

POV Nessie

Comment remonter la pente alors que mon cœur est mort il y a plus de quatre mois? Il a battu pour la dernière fois le jour où mon loup est poussé son ultime soupir. Néanmoins, je devais me battre, survivre pour mes enfants. Pour eux, je devais être forte, me relever et vivre. Les uniques personnes capables de me faire penser à lui. Ils lui ressemblent tellement. Surtout JJ doté de sa force et de son caractère d'Alpha. Mes filles étaient vampires, tout comme moi, mais les yeux de leur père paraient leurs visages, surmontées de ma beauté.

Nahuel et les amazones étaient venu pour nous voir. Nahuel n'osait pas venir vers moi, mais Zafrina me montrait le paradis, et de beaux paysages comme quand j'étais petite. Je la remerciais, car sans elle je ne sais pas si j'aurais repris aussi vite. Je pleurais encore souvent la mort de mon loup mais ma famille et nos invités faisaient en sorte que j'y pense le moins possible. Ils sont restés près d'un an à nos côtés avant de repartir.

Leur forêt leur manquait trop, Nahuel est resté, lui, se sentant mieux auprès de nous que là-bas.

Mes enfants avaient désormais atteint la taille d'un enfant de 7 ans. Nahuel jouait beaucoup avec eux, il était le parrain de JJ. Il m'aidait beaucoup à passer à autre chose. Il était la personne qui me comprenait le plus mais aussi celui qui passait le plus de temps avec moi afin que je remonte la pente. Il m'écoutait et prenait soin de moi.

Mes enfants entraient à l'école. Moi, j'y retournais pour faire plaisir à Nahuel, qui se sentait seul dans la famille si je n'étais pas là. Ma vie avait retrouvé un rythme normal, et Nahuel avait pris une grande place dans ma vie bien qu'il ne pourra jamais remplacer mon loup. Mes enfants le considèrent comme un grand frère pendant que moi, je souffre de moins en moins.

Je vois souvent Billy, je lui amène les enfants. A chaque fois, il remarque des changements en eux. Mes enfants m'accompagnent aux feux de camps et JJ adore ça. Les filles sont moins intéressées par les légendes et plus enclines aux câlins avec les loups.

Que dire de plus? A part que je pleure encore et toujours mon loup, mon mari. La vie continue, je persiste pour mes enfants, et je sais que je ne suis pas seule, ma famille, Nahuel, la meute, tous sont là pour moi.

Mes enfants sont ma vie, je vis pour eux à présent.


End file.
